The Anime Girl
by marthawolf
Summary: when danisnotonfire and amazingphil are rudely awoken in the night they are met with a sobbing girl that resembles and anime character...


As i felt my arm being violently shaken, i awoke out my deep slumber to see a rather distressed Phil. I felt him franticly shaking my arm. When my hazy vision quickly turned to reality heard Phil mutter something but i couldn't make it out. i could really see the fear in Phil's face. "its..its coming ITS THERE " Phil was franticly pointing towards the kitchen . i sat up and bluntly said "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THIS BLOODY HOUR IN THE BLOODY MORNING" realising i couldn't of crammed more bloodys in to that sentence even if i tried and quickly glanced over at my Pokémon alarm clock to make sure it was in fact an early hour of the morning or i would look pretty thick. Phil sat crossed legged on my bed clutching, no, rather desperately and franticly squeezing a stuffed tortro. I quickly reassured the puppy-dog eyed Phil that whatever dream he had was not by any means going to come true. He immediately said (struggling to speak) "can't y..you hear.."

As silence filled the room we could just make out a noise. It sounded like some one, or thing rather

Was smashing something (like our plates). We could just make out it was coming from the kitchen. i knew, if my hello- kitty mug was shattered i was not going to be a happy Dan. I climbed out of bed, barefooted (when glass was being scatted around the room, smart one Dan) and reached for my guitar hero guitar, and made my way to the door way, unarmed ,with out a plan, in to the feared depth of our kitchen (with Phil quivering behind me) as we carefully opened the door and slowly crept down the hallway. The noise grew louder. All sorts of thoughts where racing though my head but there was so little time to process anything.

When we were finally at the door, we (or i ,as Phil was on the verge of crying and having s breakdown )could make out someone was muttering something, it was hard to make out what was being said .As i quickly remembered Phil's new-year's resolution a few years back, to learn Japanese, i then tuck a stab in the dark and presumed it was Japanese as i could imagine Pikachu or Ash saying something on the lines of that. the voice sound female so she shouldn't be too much of a threat. But whatever she was saying she seemed to be saying to some one but there came no answer. I decided to stop being an idiot and man up, i brought the guitar up in front of my face (like they do in movies) and put my hand on the door knob. I heard Phil muttered something softly in my ear , my however it made no sense but sounded on the lines of "do it for Delia" but i knew even Delia or pancakes couldn't help me now. phils message was quickly followed by some footsteps running in the opersit direction. The smashing paused for a split second but then returned, accompanied by some more muttering. I then reached for then door and spontaneously flung it open.

My jaw dropped to the floor as the entire contents of our cupboards, smashed or splattered on the floor, a small black stuffed cat was perched on table and a dark figure suddenly dropped last of our plates. my eyes where fixed on the small figure. i felt my throat go numb but i managed to spit out a a sentence. I said as calmly as i could possibly be at that moment in time "how the bloody hell did you get in?" the figure froze. i then slowly said "do you understand me?".she let out a cry "IM SO SORRY "And plundered sobbing to the ground . i thought to myself 'teenage girls and their dodgy hormones issues' i dropped my guitar and slowly started to walk over to the sobbing girl, avoiding the piles of glass on the floor. I knelt down next to her and put my arm around her. I briefly looked at this mess of girl she was wearing, a bright frilly green dress, pair of black ankle boots, white gloves and a cat shaped hat. her face was buried in a face full of black, thick curls but i could only hear her crying.

She resembled an anime character...

She lifted her head up and i looked into her sparkly coral eyes and then watched them quickly fill back up again with water. Her skin was as pale as snow and she had patches of brown freckles on her face. I couldn't believe I felt pity towards someone who had broken in to my flat. The silence was shortly broken by the snoring of Phil...


End file.
